Sensitive Heart
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are partners at work; a famous yet local haunted house, while Levy is going through a really bad break up, so what does her new partner at work do to help her he shows her his other job. WARNING new Gajeel never seen before, compromising positions in beginning then smut close to the end... Please be nice in reviews I have a weird mind. If you Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy tail all rights go to the genius Hiro Mashima.

'Set in Modern times' Gajeel and Levy are partners at their job and while Levy is going through a really bad break up and what does her new partner at work do to help her he shows her his other job. WARNING you will see a side of Gajeel you never thought he could be and no he isn't a sex slave, an escort, or a stripper.

Levy walked through the aisle of the large library as her new boss was explaining the route that customers walk through during the haunted house. Her mid thigh length orange dress flowed as she walked her black tights showing off her curvy legs and detached orange sleeves matching her dress added to the cute factor she had. Her neck layers cut turquoise locks were tied back in a small ponytail with an orange headband and 2 flower clips to accent her beauty.

The library was very large with 2 story high ceilings, cobwebs, broken ladders, skeletons, piles of fallen books. She wished she could spend her time reading through all of the books instead of working in a haunted house.

It had been a year now since her 3 year boyfriend broke up with her on their wedding day, she was just getting her life back in order when she got a summons to court being sued for keeping the expensive engagement ring.

She would have gladly returned it if he had just asked for it but no he is suing her for it or for the profit she made from selling it.

Because of her broken heart and shattered dreams she couldn't concentrate at school so after her 23rd birthday her mother told her that she should try to find an easy and fun job to take her mind off of things and since the library was accepting applications the only other option was the local haunted house.

They were looking for children as volunteers and small adults for flying ghosts or the evil librarian, Levy filled out her information and got a new job.

She was to be the evil flying librarian directing the customers through the labyrinth of the library and pass them through the door to the next room where they were to face the giant beast locked away in the library and she would be by his smoking angry, and hungry face with nothing but her ghostly form and his chains to hold him back from devouring the customers.

The man playing the great beast would be her partner they would keep track of each other to make sure if one of them got caught under a pile of books or sets then the other could go call for help.

She was shown the library's panic button in case a customer has a heart attack or seizure or her or her partner got hurt the panic button would sound the alarm and send security toward them.

"So Ms. McGarden that is the basic rundown of your scene you must start memorizing the proper way around the labyrinth so that you can fly the right direction. However if you do get lost each dead end has something scary just in case. Now you must meet your partner he is in here somewhere he has been working in the library for a year now so if you need anything just ask him. So I will let you wander to get used to the library and when you find him just introduce yourself.

Her boss turned around and left her in an aisle of books lining all the way up to the tall ceiling that was decorated like an old mansion library.

She decided to follow her orders she went the other way that he went to and began to wander but it wasn't long before a small fear started to creep up her spine.

The feeling of being watched flowed through her and then the stereo started blasting the scary library sounds soundtrack.

Rustling of books, whispered voices, the sliding of the ladder along the aisle of books, a quick loud slam like a book being dropped on a desk made her yelp in surprise but as she turned a corner the lights went out and her breathing became shallow she backed up into a shelf and tried to adjust her eyes to the sudden darkness.

A loud ear shattering scream of an old hag vibrated through the library, then right in front of her dropped a skeleton dressed up as a utility man who hung himself from the rafters she screamed bloody murder as she flared her hands around trying to get his limbs off of her.

She fell backward with a slam on her small but well-rounded butt, which earned another yelp from her already sore throat.

She sat there shaking staring at the hanging skeleton that was snickering at her that's when the lights came back on, She curled a leg under her when and sudden drop of something next to the skeleton fell with a thud.

It was big and covered with long black hair and clothes she yelped again as it fell but then lightly screamed as it stood up turned around to look at her.

To her delight it was human, a tall brooding man with a black sleeveless shirt with gray lining decorated with silver studs, a plunging neck line revealing a white wife beater, his shirt collar was tucked down revealing his rippling neck muscles and powerful collarbone.

He wore black baggy pants with white decorated lines on the sides lining multiple pockets and a chain hooked onto his belt loop and into his back pocket, the pants were stuffed into black biker boots, he also wore detached sleeves that started at mid upper arm to mid lower arm but these hugged his arms showing off his powerful muscles and fingerless gray and studs lined gloves.

He wore a thick white headband over his forehead giving him a frightening yet caring demeanor his hair was long spikey and locks of hair framed his face hanging down from behind the headband. His face decorated with silver studs 6 on his nose, 2 on his chin and 3 replacing each eyebrow which were barely visible underneath the headband.

He pulled his headphones out of his ears, which were blaring rock music he stared at her with piercing red eyes and dilated black pupils, he smiled big showing off his rather large canine glistening white teeth.

"You must be my new partner. You got to be careful shorty you never know what might jump out at you." Levy puffed up her cheeks and blushed shy pink at the nickname.

He knelt down at her spreading his legs as he did to get a better look at her and she tried to back up to get some space but she hit the shelf of the book case and yelped at the pain that shot through her head in the sudden hit.

He held out his large hand to her only 3 inches from her chest and spoke with his glaring eyes, which were also laughing at her small but cute actions that reminded him of a helpless kitten.

"Gihihihihihi, like I said watch yourself, my name is Gajeel."

She took his hand to shake but instead he lurched up quickly taking her with him then gently set her down on her feet then once she was standing again he continued.

"Nice to meet you shrimp."

"My name is Levy."

He released her small hand from his large shaking one, he turned on his biker heel and walked the other way.

"Follow me." He said very orderly and without looking at her again.

She did without complaint and hurriedly because she didn't want to be alone in the library without knowing what's around every corner.

She followed him with closeness as he lead her through aisle after aisle finally they stopped at a dead end he pulled out a green book and the bookcase opened she leaned over to peer inside and all she saw was darkness before she felt his large hand on her back pushing her in then the bookcase closed.

She flew her hands out feeling for anything but heard nothing, "Gajeel?" she tested.

"I'm here shrimp just give me a minute." He replied when the light came on.

He was over by a large wood door with his hand on a white light switch she turned around and saw something quite cozy, diagonal from the door along the left wall pointed in a corner was a green suede couch with one mismatched blue velvet cushion with small decorative yellow dots in between the couch and corner was a small tall table with a big black suitcase and black clothes spilling out of it on top.

A black pillow was on one side of the couch with a red throw blanket bunched up along its seats, parallel to it was a purple leather couch its years very visible with its unraveling seams.

In between the couches was a blue Frankenstein rug sewn together with small different shades and patterns of blue rugs, then a large 45 inch flat screen was mounted on the wall, behind the purple couch was a plain black computer desk with a black laptop closed waiting to be used along the wall next to the desk was a bookshelf filled with books and files.

The walls of the room were painted blood red with spotlights over head and a single ceiling fan and radiator in between the couches just below the TV. Then mounted on the all behind the desk was a large framed map even with my geographic knowledge it didn't look like any place I read about.

Along the wall to her left was a small kitchenette complete with fridge that was humming; a 2 burner stove a small mounted oven, a microwave, and cabinets the same size as the fridge.

A small door was opened and settled in between the green couch and the kitchenette cabinets the light was off but I could see the outlines of a walk in shower, a stalled toilet and a sink.

"This is our base, some nights we may need to work late and need to get up early so it's easier just to crash here you'll have to bring your own pillow and blanket and also make sure you bring extra clothes, towels, hygiene products anything you need. The boss sends out texts to tell us if we do need to spend the night. The laptop is to keep in touch with the outside world or the other departments it is not to be removed from this room. The books on the bookshelf show pictures, graphs and diagrams of the work from over the years in case we need reminders or inspiration.

On the wall is the map of our scene and area I will also give a travel map to keep with you until you get the library memorized. There is a small walk in closet in the bathroom but it is only used for our costumes and make up"

Levy looked around and she could feel her cheeks on fire. "But isn't it kind of weird to share a room with a woman?"

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "How old are you?" He asked quizzically.

Used to the question she answered nonchalantly. "23"

He hmm'd then walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a small folded piece of paper he handed it to her as he headed towards the door. He pressed a small well-blended metal stud and it opened.

"The green book titled Black Steel is the one that opens the door, now come on I will show you what you can start working on first."

Levy put the small paper in her dress pocket and followed him out she followed him around many aisles again until they reached a corner aisle turning into another aisle and right at the corner was a rope hanging down from the ceiling and looped around back up to the ceiling.

"He stood under the rope then motioned for her to come over to him. "Come here"

Levy obliged and walked over to him he pointed to a spot on the ground. "Stand here"

Levy turned and saw a book on a nearby the shelf she was facing and it was upside down so she placed properly and as soon as it was back in place she felt Gajeels arm wrap around her waist and she spun around facing his chest just as they both flew straight upward.

Levy let out a frightened shriek then they landed and Gajeel released his grip on her she turned around and saw something that took her breath away she could see the entire library they stood at the dead center on an X.

As she was relishing in the beauty of the fake library set in an old factory designed as an old haunted mansion, then she felt Gajeels arm wrap around her waist again but more slow this time he was tying a rope around her waist that was connected to a rolling wheel wire just above her head.

"This rope will catch you in case you fall off of a bookshelf you may not like it but your gonna have to get used to it if your gonna fly through the library. You still got that paper?"

Levy pulled the paper out to show him and she held with both of hers hands out to him to take.

"This is your travel map, your first job is to walk along the bookshelves each one is connected, follow your route on the map and take note of any damage, repairs or changes. This will help you get used to the place."

Gajeel turned around and Levy watched him as he put his headphones back in his ears then buckled a tool belt around his waist, right as he grabbed and yanked on a rope he zoomed upward to the center rotund and he stayed up there doing his job which looked like cleaning the glass windows and iron statues while some fell straight down into the aisles from so high just as sound effects sounded.

'So he was working on those things that scared me earlier' she thought,

She opened and looked at the map-taking note of the center X where she was then she began her trek along the bookshelves.

After an hour of working she was getting used to it which caused her thoughts to wander back to her wedding day and how happy she was almost ready to walk down the aisle when she was told to wait because he had disappeared.

Then after waiting for 2 hours they were told to leave the church for the next wedding.

Levy stopped close to a dead end and she could feel the fresh warm tears flowing down her cheeks the painful memory caused the healing scars to reopen on her heart. She wiped her face with her new handy hanky and continued with her job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting the job done.

It had been a month since Levy started working at the haunted house and she was already used to the dizzying aisles of the Library being a bookworm it came easy to her to remember the blueprint of a library and just like in a real library each section is labeled by the reading difficulty in the Ghost Library each section she memorized was based off of the mini fright they had.

Levy didn't talk to Gajeel much as they were doing separate jobs in different parts of the library like he would be doing heavy duty work like fixing a fallen book shelf while she decorated and horrified scenes that needed to be fixed.

After the first day they had exchanged cell numbers and only kept in contact when needed, but late at night Levy wishes she could text him or call him and ask him if he wouldn't mind staying up with her while she tries to dry her swollen wet eyes.

Levy curled herself into a ball over her blue floral designed comforter, her hair was a mess her body felt heat running through her from tossing and turning and the chilly air of the house was cooling her off.

It became hard to dream and sleep was rare for her, medicines, teas, natural remedies they all didn't help.

She felt the fatigue coursing through her veins but her wet eyes and pesty thoughts of her EX was keeping her awake. The next morning Levy threw on a simple blue dress with black capris leggings and ankle high hipster shoes. She tied her hair up in a ponytail when her phone went off she looked at the caller ID and come to find it was her boss.

"Good Morning Levy"

"Good morning Master."

"Levy due to the upcoming thunderstorm I feel it would a safer Idea for everyone to stay at the house for the next week. So pack a suitcase if you please."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir"

"Your welcome my dear you have a good morning and I will see you later."

"Hmm goodbye master"

"Goodbye Levy, oh one more thing I forgot to tell Gajeel that his old partner is returning to us so when you see him will you let him know please?"

"Uh sure"

"Good girl I will talk to you later. Good bye"

With that the master hung up.

"Hmm his old partner? Oh I better start packing."

Levy packed a simple wheeled suitcase and made sure she had everything even another suitcase with a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a blanket.

She hoisted the sleep stuff suit case on her back and rolled the other, she made sure that she had her chargers to her laptop and cell then also had some reading material with her book light.

She locked her apartment door and headed to the bus stop, the clouds of the storm were rolling in when she went outside. She was about to go to the bus stop just outside of her complez when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, shrimp over here."

She looked around and saw him he was standing on a sidewalk waving at her.

'whats he doing here?' she thought to herself.

She ran over and all he said was; "you ready?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"Yes but what are you doing here Gajeel?"

"Master called me and said that you needed a ride but that you couldn't get a hold of me."

"I usually take the bus to work but I never said anything like that."

Gajeel glowered, "Well since I'm here might as well indulge."

He took the case she held on the ground and he tied it to the back of a motorcycle that was decorated with iron studs and a feather fan like design.

Her case was right on top of the same suitcase she saw in Base the first time she saw the room she walked over to the bike as he swung his leg over the front and started it up.

Then she remembered.

"Oh Gajeel the master told me to tell you that he couldn't get a hold of you but to tell you that your old partner was coming back."

Gajeel turned off his bike and looked at her with big eyes and a bit of a frown, but it quickly turned into a large smile and he said.

"YES, LILY HAS FINALLY COME BACK HOME"

Levy felt a pang in her chest and she felts the small buds of tears sting the side of her eyes. 'Lily huh?' she thought to herself.

Gajeel was to excited to notice Levy's change of mood, Levy went to the back of the bike she mounted and without thinking about it she snaked her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back enjoying the warmth.

She didn't even care much when he wrapped his hands around her knees pulling her closer to him, which caused her whole body to spoon him.

Gajeel excitedly started up his bike once again as he zoomed out of Levy's apartment complex.

Levy watched the world pass her by thinking back to the name Lily, it was Lilies she had in her bouquet on their first date and on her wedding day it had become her favorite flower until it was a girl named Lilly she called her best friend for many years that had stolen him and his first child from her.

'Please let it be another Lily?' She silently prayed in hope.

Gajeel wanted to get to the house as fast as he could he missed his best friend.

When they finally arrived he undid the bags and raced in as Levy was still dismounting and straightening her dress and using her long sleeve to brush the tears from her face and eyes.

When she arrived at Base what she saw it put her mind at ease Gajeel was gently pushing and rough housing with a man the same height as him he wore green baggy pants stuffed into black combat boots, a black skin tight shirt with long sleeves that only went down the mid-forearm and a cut short sleeve open zipped camouflage/cargo shirt, black wrist bands and his army dog tags hanging around his neck.

His olive skin would make him invisible to see and easy person to scare unsuspecting customers, he had a still healing scar over his left eye and a mature, caring, and mocking smile on his face his black buzzed hair growing out with sideburns cascading down and thinned out before it hit his chin and a small gold earring hoop dangled from his left ear.

Levy walked and took off her other suitcase setting it by the others by the door.

The man looked right at Levy and smiled and she gave him a sweet smile back even though her insides were telling her that she didn't want to smile.

"Hi I'm Levy."

The man held out his big hand that looked the same size as Gajeels.

"Pantherlily, but everyone just calls me Lily or Lil''

"Nice to meet you"

"Same to you miss Levy I cant wait to work with you."

Levy, Lily and Gajeel all wen tout to the Library to work while they talked about themselves.

Levy learned that Gajeel and Lily have been best friends since they were small rebellious boys Gajeel was the rebel and Lily kept him in line.

They talked all day but it was always about them Levy only gave short answers and quickly retaliated with another question about them.

Finally at the end of the day it was almost 11 o'clock and the storm was starting to grow into a full on lightening storm so it would be easier to be at Base if the lights went out.

They all took turns in the bathroom changing and with determination she insisted to Lily that she would take the floor in between the couches.

Gajeel only wore a pair of black work out shorts that reached his knees, his hair glistening from the shower, Lily wore a baggy gray shirt and black work out shorts as well his skin was steaming from his shower.

Levy was last so that she could take her time just like a woman, the water and noise hiding her gentle sobs. After she was done she wore her orange and blue plaid PJ pants and a blue baggy shirt that had an orange cat on the front.

When she went out the guys were in their beds chatting about Lily's time in the war Levy just read her book while they spoke and after an hour they wished her good night and both went to sleep she also laid down and shut her eyes but after an hour she was still wide awake.

She looked over at the guys both had tossed in their beds obviously used to sleeping there, she slowly got up slipped on her warm fuzzy tan boots a white sweater, her computer and a flash light.

She turned the flashlight on low to find the button to the door and as soon as it was closed behind her she turned it up higher and followed her memory toward the dead end that was farthest from the base it was undecorated for now and it was the perfect place for her.

She set the flash light down on a bookshelf maneuvering it to where it would light up the end aisle she set up her computer to where its projector would hit the wall and then she started the slide show it was pictures of her and her best friend Lilly, then her and her EX an some pictures that were taken before the wedding and of her in her dress holding her bouquet of lillies.

She sat on the ground clutching her knees watching then finally landing on the card she got from Lilly 3 months ago it was them on an island her large belly growing a sonogram right next to it and below it was Lilly's handwriting saying "Wish you Were Here, Miss & Love you From Lilly"

Levy buried her head in her knees and roughly shut her laptop shutting off the slide show.

Then along with a quick flash of thunder and lightening she let out a loud sob camouflaged by the thunder.

She laid on the dirty floor her hand covering her eyes and the other holding her waist, "of all names it had to be Lily"

She hated herself for not liking his nickname but hated that life could be so cruel to her.

She stood up wiping off the dust and she spent all night in that corner banging on the bookshelves in slight anger she was too tired to stay awake, to sad to sleep.

Finally she swallowed her tears and let her eyes rest the heat subsided, the swelling went down and her face dried up. She gathered up her stuff and headed back to base, when she got the both of them had tossed in their sleep again since she has been gone.

She quietly slipped in put her things away and went back into her sleeping bag, she didn't fall asleep but she did rest for an hour until the alarm clock went off and it was time to get up for work.

The guys were zombies in the morning but after coffee, some stretches, and a bit of breakfast they were ready to go.

But ever since they both looked at her for the first time today she had her smile on and some water splashes on her face along with some concealer hid the tired sad bags under her eyes.

But what Levy didn't know was that the guys really were morning people.

Just before levy was about to go change after Lily he warned her.

"Hey you should wear shorts or pants today."

She looked at him in slight shock.

"What for Lil'?"

"You have your first flying practice today Halloween is in a month and you need to be ready and I wont take no or don't feel like it for an answer I wasn't captain of my platoon in the army for nothing."

Levy smiled and laughed even though she really didn't find it funny but her smart mind told her it might get her thoughts away from her future Godchild.

Levy wore an orange spaghetti strap with a blue short sleeve vest, white capris pants and blue ankle high hipster shoes.

When they got up to the take off point Lily worked on the rope as Gajeel helped her with her harness he held it open as she stepped in and pulled it up making sure each strap was where is was suppose to be and secured nice and tight careful not to hurt her.

"Your ghost costume has presewn holes through it so the harness will go under it"

Gajeel said.

"Thank you" Levy replied.

Lily came over then Gajeel and Lily hooked up her wires to her hips, Levy felt somewhat embarrassed she felt like she was in kinky bondage.

They started off with a simple test, pushing a blue button and a small remote control Levy was lifted four inches from the ground where they stood and they seemed to be sturdy.

Pressing the red button made her go down, so now they were gonna try a take off and land over the aisle to the next bookshelf, Levy took a stance one foot close to the edge and the other behind her on the toe ready to push off.

Then she took off soaring over the aisle and landed not so gracefully on the next aisle, Levy felt great she so free with her flying.

After a few more tests she was ready to try her routine entrance flight she would take off from where they were flying with holographic ghosts then when she came into view of the group of customers she would fly down and land in front of them.

Levy was a little nervous but also excited, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her as she took off doing her best with the remote attached to her hand and felt awesome to soar forwards and land on the bright pink X on the floor.

She spent the day going over her flight patterns Lily was tough with his teachings of gracefulness and constant advice of how to do things better. Then during lunch she ate small amounts to stay light on her feet she doesn't usually eat much anyway but Lily was watching her to make sure she didn't eat a lot.

Actually she ate more then what she usually ate for lunch, but she continued to fly and got better each time.

After the long day it was finally 10 pm again, Lily removed the wires from her hips and hooked them back into safety on the wall, while Gajeel helped Levy with the harness, after each buckle he undid her fingernails grazed over the spot scratching them then she put her hands on Gajeels shoulders while she stepped out of the leg holes.

They all headed back to the base Gajeel and Lily were side-by-side chatting while Levy trailed behind her short legs not really able to keep up with their longs ones.

After dinner they all watched TV while taking their turns with the bathroom and after a while they all went to bed except for Levy she waited once again for an hour to make sure they were asleep before she put on her boots, sweater, gathered up her flashlight and a water bottle.

She slipped out quietly just like last night and went back into her corner far from the base so as not to wake up Gajeel or Lily, she set the flashlight pointing against the wall.

Today she didn't even need her computer her tears began to flow as soon as she released them she sat against a bookshelf her legs out in front of her one was bent and one was straight. Her right hand was on her right eye and her left hand was holding her head on the left side.

Her tear flowed all night and only stopped because she forced them to it was an hour before wake up and she needed to head back.

She was always a little glad to see the guys still fast asleep on the couches when she got back and as she laid in her sleeping bag with her eyes shut she thought to herself about how much she missed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

GaLe Chapter 3

Days continued everyday Levy would practice her flying and every night she went to her corner to cry still careful so to not wake up her partners.

The storm still looked bad outside so she was gonna stay here for a while which she was okay with but she did miss the comfort of her apartment so that she didn't have to sneak around to let her emotions go.

She finished her water bottle and set back to the base to rest her eyes for the hour before wake up.

What surprised her was that she actually passed out because Gajeel was gently shaking her awake, 30 minutes after wake up time. He was dressed and eating an egg sandwich.

After an hour or so of actual sleep she was exhausted days and nights without sleep was really wearing on her but the guys didn't ask which she was glad for she kept herself awake with coffee, sodas, or one of Gajeels little energy shots he gave her.

Gajeel was helping Levy with her harness again when Lily made a discovery, the remote control needed some work so it was decided to remove the batteries and work on Levy's flying with him holding her rope like in the good old days before remotes.

It happened out of the sight of Gajeel and Lily but all they heard was Levy's scream of agony, as she was flying down toward her landing spot the rope holding her up had snapped.

Gajeel and Lily both jumped down and raced to where they had landed and what they saw practically burned their eyes Levy had an inch of a broken lumber stick lodged in her stomach on the left side of her bellybutton and she was laying on her right side showing that her left leg and left arm were both dislocated.

Levy had tears streaming down her face and her mouth was wide open screaming in pain, Gajeel went to her side grabbing her right hand that was holding her left arm.

"Your gonna be okay shorty just hang on were getting you an ambulance."

Lily ran straight for the panic button but before he could press it the lightening storm blacked out the power. Lily ran back to Levy and Gajeel and as he came up on them saying.

"I couldn't make it in time"

"Well then lets get her back to Base you have your emergency medical kit right?"

"Yes but I don't have enough morphine, it will only be enough to slightly numb her during treatment"

"Well she needs medical treatment and who knows when the electricity will come on, not to mention how far you'll have to run jus to get to Masters office, so we don't have much of a choice"

They carried the flailing Levy into base, Gajeel sat on his couch and pulled Levy into his lap, Levy flailed about in pain but Gajeel wrapped one of his arms around her waist holding down both arms his legs wrapped around her legs. His other arms came around her neck and he stuffed a clean rag into her mouth and held his hand over it.

Meanwhile Lily turned on the emergency battery lights then grabbed his medical kit and began to fill a syringe with morphine and gently injected her hip she lost some tension but was still in pain, but that was all he had. Then Lily went to work he pulled out the stick revealing the inch long sharp point of the stick.

Levy screamed into the rag and Gajeels hand while arching her neck back onto his shoulder, Lily poured iodine onto the wound, which sent waves of stinging pain through her body.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Lily patched up the wound and was done but it didn't stop the sting her screamed died down as Lily moved out of the way so Gajeel could slip out from under her.

After Gajeel was out and Lily was out of the way it was Gajeels turn, he pushed interlaced his fingers together and pushed outwards popping his fingers, wrists, elbows, and shoulders. He knelt down next to her straightened out her arm bent it upwards putting one hand on her elbow and the other on her shoulder as he pushed it into her body relocating her shoulder.

A quick yelp of pain and steadier breathes told him that the pain had lessened so he placed against her body and began moving her arm to stretch the surrounding muscles with soft moans it told him it felt good and she was feeling better.

Next was her leg and Lily knew that he needed to step outside because if Levy woke up she would get the wrong idea and if she sees him in her line of vision she would think that he was letting it happen and watching.

Gajeel lifting her injured leg and placed himself on the couch in between her legs, and then he bent right his leg where his knee was barely touching where no man has touched before.

He put his hand right on her left well-rounded butt cheek and his left arm wrapped around her bent knee he then used his right hand to push her body upward where her hip and knee were straight with each other he then used his left arm to push her knee into her hip.

A distinctive pop let him know that her leg had been relocated but next came the awkward part where he wishes she wouldn't come around to see this. He stood up on his right knee still in between her legs he lifted her left leg over his right shoulder keeping his left leg on the ground for leverage, he put his left hand on her right butt cheek and his right arm went around her waist.

His left arm kept her leg on his shoulder while his right arm will pull her body close to him as he worked and he began using his body to thrust her leg closer to hers he kept a steady pace earning gentle moans from her still gagged mouth.

After counting the right amount of thrusts needed for her body mass he gave one final push keeping her leg there and his body pushing it then he released gently removing himself from the couch and placing her leg laid out next to her other one.

He pulled his blanket to cover her and gently opened her jaw to remove the rag, then it wasn't long before he heard soft steady breaths which signaled that after many days and nights without sleep she was completely out so her body can sleep off the pain of her limbs, her heart and the morphine.

When Gajeel first saw the slideshow he put the pieces together and it pissed him off then when Gajeel had Lily look at her laptop, which she left the next night and when they found out about her EX suing her for the engagement ring especially since the notice that she was being sued was the first time he talked to her after he left her at the alter.

Both Gajeel and Lily waited until she left Base to follow her and watched her as she threw nightly fits of anger and sadness; they did their best to make her forget her troubles during the day and tried to wear her out enough so that she could sleep at night.

But nothing worked she still went to cry and covered up her bags with make up and put on her best smile in front of them, thinking about the turmoil she is going through and she wouldn't tell them just pisses them off.

They read all of the emails between her and her Lawyer truth was she wouldn't have gladly given the ring back if he had just asked but she cant contact him or Lillie so she has no way of asking him s not go through it and that he can have the ring back.

The picture of them on the beach in the slideshow was sent from her mom and she wasn't allowed to reply, and she took this job to try and get her mind off of the whole thing, which was just barely working.

Gajeel went out on the floor to join Lily and let Levy sleep, he knew how he was going to help her it was the best choice he could come up with and with many talks with Lily he agreed.

He decided to wait until after Halloween so that he would be in the groove of his other job since the winter season is his busiest time of the year and scheduled on her court day since it would probably the most stressful for her.

When Levy woke up she felt fine and no pain at all save for the sore muscles that were healing on her belly, she saw that she had been asleep for a while because Gajeel and Lily were getting ready like they do every morning. Gajeel wore his black clothes she first met him in while he was by the stove cooking their breakfast while she heard the shower going for Lily.

"Oh your awake you've been asleep for a whole day and 2 nights"

Levy though about it and was happy that she had got some sleep even though it was long but she felt rejuvenated.

He brought over a plate of eggs and some bacon with 2 halves of a slice of toast, she noticed that her left side limbs were both back in place.

"How is my leg and arm relocated?"

"well after Lil did up your stomach I relocated your limbs back in place."

Levy looked at him in shock

"Where did you learn something like that?"

"I had anger problems when I was a kid and anger management did nothing but make me even more mad so my parents sent to martial arts classes to help channel my anger and control it."

Levy smiled as she ate she learned new things about Gajeel practically everyday. Lily and Gajeel insisted that she stay on the couch and rest until her muscles were better and she was able to move easier and with them coming to check in on her her every 2 hours she just sat and read occasionally trying to sleep which sometimes it worked then every morning before the guys left they all did morning exercises on their own with their instruction that were best for the stomach, hips, and shoulders.

Then finally she was able to return to work and Gajeel had already worked on, fixed and tweaked her harness and the remote, they worked double time and practiced alot October was fast approaching and they needed to be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

GaLe Chapter 4

The month of October was busiest because all of their hard work and practice paid off Gajeel was painting his face with the scar, blood, and beastly makeup his hair was more wild then usual then Lily helped him with his large curly goat horns mounted on his head.

He wore with it a plain ripped black tunic showing off his bare chest that was made up with scars, blood, and some fresh scratches, he also wore torn, ripped, and bloodied tan capris pants he also had slip on horse legs.

He finished his ensemble with slip on 4 fingers, wrinkly, grey skin, long, pointed clawed gloves. Then with the cuffs around his neck, wrists, and ankles with broken chains hanging even in the light he looked incredibly creepy especially with his already long sharp canines was adorned with the blood capsules he busted in his mouth and he is constantly drooling with saliva and blood.

His scene was set up in the library just as the customers were going through to the next room, which was the conservatory room where man-eating plants were everywhere.

The bookshelves were broken, shattered, splintered and scratched with broken shredded books all over and blotches of blood everywhere, and in the corner on a torn bed was a dummy that was dress and looked exactly like Levy her eyes wide open blood dripping from her mouth and her stomach was torn open with her organs falling out to the floor and a bloody hand had fallen off the bed as if reaching toward the passing customers.

Lily's costume was leather straps lining his broad chest with chains, knives, spikes and a large pickaxe hanging on his hip green baggy pants stuffed into black combat boots and a red waist band that covered the top of his pants and went up and over his bellybutton.

He had fake spikes sticking out of his skin everywhere he bloodied up his scar on his left eye and added blood splotches all over him, and contacts that made his eyes look like his eyes were completely white and very scary.

His scene was a dead end that Levy had to lead the customers to, it was adorned with three unrecognizable bodies all bloodied, broken, and completely frightening.

Levy was adorned with her harness which Gajeel helped her in she wore plain white tennis shoes, blue shorts, and a plain white spaghetti strap to protect her body from the harness, then she pulled on her white ghostly dress with light blue accents of torn sheer underlining the dress which was also torn, along with a matching cape attached to her shoulders.

The dress was form fitting showing off her tiny waist and perky butt but did not show of the lining of the harness she wore a blue sash around her waist which flew around as she flew along with her skirt and cape.

Her hair was hair sprayed to spike her hair that was decorated with a white headband and her face with powdered white with black eye liner and light gray eye shadow and light blue lipstick.

She walked through aisles her dress and cape flowing and she was messing with her sleeve when she rounded a corner and both Lily and Gajeel jumped out beside her Lily on her left and Gajeel on her right.

"OH MY GOSH DON'T HURT ME" Levy flailed her arms as she jumped a foot in the air.

They both were wearing their costumes and laughing as Levy was trying to steady her mini heart attack they high fived and Gajeel said.

"Come on shrimp its time to get set up."

"You guys are mean" She said giving them a slight angry puffy kitten face.

Gajeel and Levy walked toward her take off point while Lil went to his scene but not before they all did Bluetooth check making sure they all worked and were on.

Gajeel held Levy around her waist as he hoisted both of them to the top.

He attached the wires through the holes and onto the harness as Levy attached the remote to her hand and pulled on the light blue fingerless glove over it to hide it.

Then with simple tests she was ready along with the Bluetooth in her ear so that she can be told that customers were coming. So after Levy was ready Gajeel descended on the rope careful because he wore his beast legs and when he was on the ground he slipped on his beast arms and saluted Levy as he left toward his corner.

They all waited then the silent alarm blared on their Bluetooth's throughout the entire building signaling to everyone that they were open and customers were now in the building.

Levy waited patiently her stomach doing knots, she could hear the fog machines, and the creepy library soundtrack blaring through the speakers just like when she first came to the Library.

After what seems like an eternity she heard Lucy from the scene before her saying that they just passed through the door and it was her cue.

Levy took a deep breathe as she leapt from her take off swayed and moved as she came into view of the customers her Bluetooth was hidden underneath her hair but it amplified her ghostly wails throughout the speakers along with the soundtrack she was glowing from the soft blue and white lights that shown on her.

As she flew swiftly down to her landing spot she heard the terrified screams of the customers, she landed on the floor in front of them and looked at them some cocky teenagers were saying inappropriate things and how awesome the set up looks.

The wind blowing in from unseen places was flaring her dress and cape as she walked up to them she flared her eyes as she moved like a ghost some moved away then she spoke.

"Are you lost?" her voice gently radiated through the speakers making her sound like she's reaching out form the other side.

Nobody moved or said anything besides a cocky teen boy saying "As long as your with me sexy I could be" She heard laughter but stayed in character.

"I was lost once." Suddenly a loud bellow roar that sounded like a dragon pierced through the speakers everyone but Levy jumped and screamed Levy looked behind her then flew upward looking over the bookshelves then back down hovering above them.

"THEY know you're here, follow me I will lead you out of here unless you want to chance the dead ends of my library labyrinth." As she said labyrinth a quick flash from a strobe light and a clash of thunder sounded scaring the group.

A loud clank sounded it was a chain hitting sheet metal and a loud painful scream, Levy flew just a foot above the ground as she lead the group through aisles of bookcases when she abruptly stopped and turned.

"To continue on from here we must pass The Panther's room be careful not to make loud noises or show fear unless you want him to kill you."

Levy flew slowly looking around a corner and it was the only passage they were going. The group followed her and what they saw was a big spotlight and fog with a big burly man breathing heavily he was facing three bodies that laid on the floor he held a chain in one hand and a whip in the other.

"Shhh" Levy said to them as she began to creep along until another load bellow roar sounded which caused people in the group to scream.

The spotlight died revealing the burly man as he turned around to face the group his eyes were white as snow but as empty as pure nothingness as if he had no soul.

"Kill, Kill, Kill" he chanted as he started with a slow run and practically charged at them.

Levy yelled "Run" she flew quickly down aisles then after three turns they stopped. Letting everyone catch his or her breaths.

"Is anyone lost?" she asked

Everyone looked around and gave the okay that everyone was there even the cocky teens were breathing heavy.

"Lets continue then, but be fore warned The Panther was your easy encounter to get out of the Library you must pass The Beassssst." Another loud roar sounded as Levy flew up and continued with her guiding.

After more aisles and shrieks from the group from instant and loud noises they stopped and Levy looked over her shoulder at them.

"This is it everyone the EXIT to the library and also the home of The Beast. Don't show fear and don't make a sound."

She continued on and turned a corner revealing the door to the next room and with it the great beast who was picking at the insides of the dead body that exactly like their guide.

"I've brought you your next meal Beast." Hey all looked at her who gave them a creepy smile as she floated over to the beast and he started walking toward the group they all cowered and screamed as Levy screamed.

"Now feast my friends." As she said that The Panther rounded the corner blocking their way back to the Library and all three of them slowly closed in on them as they all ran passed The Beast toward the exit. They all let out a scream, a wail, and a roar as the group got away.

When they were out of sight and earshot she pressed the button on her Bluetooth and said.

"Juvia their headed your way."

Levy and the guys laughed and sang praises their first group of the year was scared and it was onto the next one who had just entered the building and would be 15 minutes, until they reached the Library.

Screams could be heard throughout the building and all three of them performed until midnight when the house closed.


	5. Chapter 5

GaLe Chapter 5

Halloween night everyone showered and celebrated with there own partners, Halloween was over and no one had to return to the house until April.

Levy drank soda as Gajeel and Lily took shots and chased with beers, they played games, talked, and did dares, but when they got drunk Levy laughed hard when they started brawling, joking, saying things they wouldn't ever say sober and even when they both danced and sang to Feliz Navidad they learned in 5th grade for their Christmas pageant.

Finally at 4 in the morning they both passed out, Levy took this opportunity to clean up so that they don't knock anything over and hurt themselves when they woke up with hangovers.

When Levy fell asleep she controlled her thoughts and only thought about anything related to the haunted house and the scene which helped to knock her out as well and she didn't wake up until her 2 loud roommates were being too loud while showering and taking care of their nasty hangovers.

They all shared final memories with each other and enjoyed each others company as they packed up what needed to be put away for safe keeping until April.

Levy said her good byes to Lily and he shook her hand and gave his well wishes as he mounted his jeep and went home. Levy said her goodbyes to the other members as everyone left for home.

Levy mounted Gajeels motorcycle and they took off, Levy already missed her team and her job she gently nuzzled into Gajeels back trying to fight off some close tears.

Levy was reluctant to say goodbye to her partner and friend but he wanted to get home, unpack, sleep off some more of his hangover.

"Take care Shorty." He said as he zoomed off toward his home.

Levy carried her suitcase to her apartment she had been staying at the house for a month because of the hours of operation during October so she had to sort her mail and do some grocery shopping.

However there was one thing she really needed to do but she was so not looking forward to it, she needed to get her nice professional clothes dry cleaned, her court date was in a week and her heart just ached because she would see her best friend and her EX again after such a long time.

Levy was glad to be back in her own bed her stomach had healed nicely thanks to Lily and her hip and shoulder felt better with each stretch instruction from Gajeel.

Thinking about her friends helped her to fall asleep but her memory was reminding her of what was on Saturday which she then turned over her dreams to pleasant memories then of the day of the wedding and the horror she felt when she was told that he wasn't coming.

3 in the morning she jolted awake breathing hard, tears were flowing, and her heart was pounding, she didn't fall asleep again and she couldn't for days.

Not even when her parents came to visit to see how fun working at the house was, she told them everything except the part about sharing a room with 2 bulky guys.

They were a bit worried about their daughter but the smile on her face was sign enough that she was okay. At least on the outside from what they could see.

Levy woke up Saturday morning she was actually able to black out in a dreamless sleep from staying awake for a long time.

She showered and dressed in her nice clothes, she wore a short black sleeveless dress, white detached sleeves, black ankle high boots, and a black headband in her blue hair.

Levy hadn't smiled in a week and today was going to practically destroy her heart; she thought to herself.

But Levy didn't know was that Fate had other plans for her, she grabbed her black purse she pulled over her head and it laid over her chest and hung over her hip.

From the bouquet of wilting Lilies on the dining table she grabbed the fake Lily with the black ribbon on it, she placed it in her purse and left her apartment making sure that it was locked.

She rode the bus to the square and saw it flooding with photographers she figured that everyone would find an interesting story in her case since her EX is famous and all.

Entered the Courthouse where she met with her lawyer and they went over the plan she was lucky that she found a good lawyer who would work pro bono especially if everything was planned out right.

They entered the courtroom and on the opposing side sat her EX, Lilly and her huge tummy.

They sat on their side and she could hear them talking and laughing, she distinctively heard her name being said and how much of a bitch she is about keeping the ring.

Levy breathed and sighed continuously until the judge came in she was an elderly woman.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Poluchka." Levy stood up flattening her dress as she did and the same as she sat.

"Addressing the case of world renowned Olympic Gold medalist, Jet Speed vs. Levy Mcgarden in ownership of an engagement ring. Ms. Mcgarden how do you plead your case?"

Levy rose again and spoke clearly and loudly, "Not guilty your honor"

"Thank you, you may be seated" Levy nodded her head and sat her nerves were a bit on edge as she tried to fight back her tears.

Jets Lawyer started about how long they dated the break up and how Levy kept the ring after the break up not mentioning the actual wedding.

Her lawyer took notes and spoke with Levy as they added to the plan, Jets Lawyer was done yelling at the jury and took his seat, it wasn't surprising that he chose a well-known high-class lawyer.

"Mr. Seed you may plead your clients case." Mr. Justine stood and spoke plainly and with great pride.

"With all due respect your honor, my client would like to plead her own case."

Jets Lawyer objected, "Objection your honor, Ms. Mcgarden does not have the qualifications to plead her own case and if she did then there would be no need for her lawyer."

"Be quiet Mr. Plant, I have had to deal with your continuous nonsensical objections for a long time so please keep your objections professional."

The judge nodded toward her and Levy rose from her seat she placed her purse on her table and began walking around looking toward the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury I plead my case not guilty because of very few things one being something Mr. Speed and Mr. Plant did not mention the so called break up was actually on our wedding day I waited for 2 hours in my dress to be told that my groom had arrived and that we could start the ceremony, instead my mother and wedding planner came in saying that he wasn't coming."

"Objection your honor, speaking about the details of the wedding has nothing to do with the engagement ring."

"Sustained." She hit her gavel and continued. "Please continue Ms. Mcgarden."

"Thank you your honor, The so called break up that Mr. Plant spoke of was actually my fiancé leaving me at the alter because he had knocked up my maid of honor, so they ran away together." She headed to her purse and pulled out the fake Lily then continued.

"And quite honestly your honor Mr. Speed isn't being honest about the more then just the break up."

"Objection your honor…."

The judged pounded her Gavel in frustration.

"One more objection out of your Mr. Plant and I will have you Ejected from this courtroom, understood? Please continue, Ms. Mcgarden"

He scowled and sat back down, his clients were both looking scared as Levy continued pleading her case.

"Thank you, your honor. When I got the serve notice that I was being sued for the engagement ring I was confused it stated that I refused to give it back which was confusing because I couldn't recall when I was asked to return it." The courtroom gasped.

"The serve notice was the first time I had heard from my Ex-fiancé since before the wedding," She held up the fake lily. "I have here the lily he gave me and said that he would love me until it died. On it is the engagement ring."

A bailiff came around and took it as he handed it to the judge and she looked at it intently.

"Your honor, Ladies and gentlemen of the jury and audience. I plead not guilty because if Jet and Lilly had just plainly, calmly, and nicely asked for the ring back I would have gladly given it back. So that I could finely be rid of the heartbreak and betrayal I have to live through everyday because of the adultery sin those two had performed. Jet, Lilly you can have the ring I don't want it I wish you the best and no I don't want to be your child's Godmother when Jets first child was suppose to be mine in the first place and quite honestly how could you ask that of me when you stole my first love from me always trying to be better then me then throwing it back in my face."

By this point Levy's tears were flowing down her face sobbing as she talked until she couldn't anymore.

Mr. Justine stood up and guided his client back to her seat then gave her some tissues as she wiped her face, as he finished for her.

"Nothing more your honor." He bowed and sat next to his sobbing client.

The judge handed the Lily back to the bailiff and he placed it on the table of Jet who tenderly took it in his hands regretting everything he had done but also feeling the enraged aura coming from his bride who sat behind him.

"Well I think I have heard enough. Jury you are adjourned to make your decision. Lawyers do you have any objections?"

Mr. Justine politely shook his head and replied "No your honor." As Mr. Plant said

"Well I do I am not done pleading for my client." The judge easily yelled waving her gavel like a maniac.

"To bad I don't care what you got to say sit down or I'll throw you out."

Levy's sobs were calming down as she was trying to choke them down.

After 5 minutes the Jury returned and took their seats as the Judge stopped talking to the bailiff.

Levy was done crying and she had fixed her eyeliner as the Jury came in she put it away and her heart was pounding so loudly she worried that everyone in the courtroom could hear it.

"Jury, have you made your decision?"

The woman closest to her stood and said "We have your honor, we find Ms. Mcgarden not guilty." Sighs of relief could be heard all over the large courtroom

"I agree, Ms. Mcgarden you are free to go." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and spoke plainly and with a smile on her face.

"Thank you your honor, Jury"

"As for you 3 impudent excuses for human beings….."

Levy didn't want to stay because she wanted to be done with Jet, Lilly and their issues that they are about to deal with.

She said her thank yous and goodbyes to her lawyer and long time friend, now that was all to deal with was the press.

She took a deep breath as she opened the doors and she was then hounded with cameras and questions she tried to descend the stairs but they were in the way.

Her small body and short stature was no match for the photographers until a black shroud flung over her head and it was warm against her chilled skin and smelled familiar. She felt a strong-arm wrap around her shoulders as it leads her down the stairs.

She was picked up and shoved into a vehicle and the door was slammed shut the arm was no longer around her, slight fear became her so she peaked from under the shroud come to find it was a leather biker jacket.

She looked around and saw that she was in a car with tinted windows black leather seats and it smelled new.

The door on the passenger side door opened as a familiar bulky man got into the car his long wild black mane gave his identity away and the deep voice coming from the drivers seat gave his identity away as well.

They both looked at her as she smiled happy to see her friends again.

"We've come to liberate you." Gajeel said as he smiled largely and buckled himself in, Levy did the same and they slowly made their way out of the crowd.

Levy didn't care of how they knew where she was all she cared about was that she got to see them again.

After 2 miles Lily noticed that the same car had been following them since they left the courthouse.

"We've got company." Levy turned around and peaked she saw the photographers as they raced to try and keep up with them.

She turned around and said. "What do we do?"

Gajeel turned to her and replied "We have a plan." Then Levy's phone started to ring, she looked at the caller ID and wasn't much surprised that it was her mother.

"Hi mom." She answered

"Don't go home" She said quickly.

Levy got worried. "Why what's wrong?"

Gajeel and Lily both looked at her then at each other in concern.

"Paparazzi is showing your apartment complex on TV there are like a dozen of photographers waiting for you to come home."

"Okay well then I will stay at your place." She said nonchalantly.

"That's not a good idea either our house is also covered with photographers."

"But where am I suppose to go?" Her mother was silent as Gajeel interrupted.

"You can stay at my place shrimp I have a guest house you can use. I live out in the country"

Levy smiled in happiness that she wasn't going to alone for a while.

"Mom I have a friend I can stay with he lives out in the country and has a guest house I can use."

"Okay good and good. How did the hearing go?"

"I was found innocent, I got a really nice judge who silenced Jets lawyer every time he tried to object me." They both laughed as the guys snickered.

"Levy?" Gajeel started.

"Hold on mom."

"Here in a few minutes we will need to change vehicles and we will need to be quick otherwise the scumbags will catch us so wrap up the conversation quickly okay."

Levy nodded her head "Thank you. Okay Mom I'm going to have to let you go but I will call you tomorrow. Will do. I love you too. Bye."

She closed her phone and put it in her bag as she sat back suddenly Lily said.

"Hold on to your seats girls" he sped up like his tail was on fire then turned on a dirt road stirring up dust Levy held on for dear life as she looked behind them and couldn't see the other car no more.

After a few twists and turns they came to abrupt stop. Levy's head was spinning as the guys jumped out Lily opened the door for Levy and she got out quickly as well at least she tried.

She stumbled to the ground and faintly heard Gajeel saying. "Looks like to made her sick Lil." He picked her up and she felt him put her on his bike her shut her eyes trying to reclaim her equilibrium.

Gajeel took his place between her legs and started his bike she faintly heard the engine to Lily's jeep a bit further then them and then they drove off Levy held onto Gajeel like she had done so many times before as they continued down the dirt path then back onto the main road.

Lily's jeep and the paparazzi car was nowhere in sight.


	6. Author's note

Authors note

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing please continue with your reviews because I have many more GaLe fanfictions and would love to post them let me know if you want to read more of my ideas.

Also I want to know your thoughts on what Gajeels secret job is or how he is going to use this job to help Levy.

Please remember dear readers that he isn't a sex slave, a stripper, or an escort. Think hard and review your answers I will announce the winner (if there is one) with the next chapter.

Thank you for reading

~GothGirlGrim818


	7. Chapter 6 preview Authors note

Chapter 6 preview

Levy and Gajeel rode down the highway and into no mans land, Levy enjoyed the scenery as it passed and the warmth emanating from Gajeels back it sent goose bumps all over from the wind chill.

Finally they arrived at a large stately mansion with lovely brown and gray rock mosaic walls, a black roof, and black shudders.

The grass was clean cut, the bushes were shaped into panthers, and a tall wrought iron gate decorated with rose and wild grape vines surrounded the property as well as a tall forest of beautiful trees.

He pressed a button on his bike opening the large entrance gate he drove through and parked in front of the large building; Gajeel dismounted and helped Levy dismount his large bike.

As they walked toward the large red wood door with a small wrought Iron Gate over a small window, and a lovely wrought iron type of door handle you use your thumb to open.

Levy was so amazed at the marvel of the large home and the inside was even better, Gajeel held the door open as she stepped in.

She was entranced by the beauty of the home its tall ceiling gray walls, wrought iron hand rails black plush carpet, and dark red wood floors.

It didn't even occur to her what Gajeel was doing until it was too late, she heard rustling behind her but figured he was putting away his jacket and keys.

He wrapped his large arm around her waist holding down her arms which surprised her and she suddenly felt a sharp but quick prick in her neck it only hurt for a split second but was quickly ignored and replaced but the warm feeling that was slowly emanating from the site she felt the prick.

The warmth started spreading through her body as she looked over to find Gajeels hand holding a syringe to her neck and pushing a clear liquid into her neck.

As the liquid hit her artery it spread throughout her system and she began to lose mobility, she stayed awake and didn't even feel tired as he finished draining the syringe.

He didn't say anything as he placed it on the table by the front door and he gently cradled her as she spoke.

"p-please be g-g-gentle Gaje-el I'm still a v-virgin-n" she said as she lost all mobility.

Levy would lie if she could say that she wasn't scared she knew him for only almost half a year and apparently she still didn't know enough.

A frightened tear escaped her eye as Gajeel laid her out on the carpet letting the medicine takes it full effect as he sheathed the syringe and tossed it into a nearby orange basket.

When a knock came to the door and when Gajeel opened it slightly Lily slipped in and noted the limp Levy on the ground.

"Looks like you already started the party without me." He snickered as he went around to the other side of her body and kneeled wiping a stray lock of hair from her face.

Levy could only breathe, blink, and swallow; the sedative was doing its job to a T and the fear that ran through her was from the 2 bulky guys she put her faith in.

Gajeel kneeled by her again and wiped the tears delicately from her eyes then he picked her up and carried her through his house toward his next destination with Lily in tow right behind.

Authors note.

Okay Readers here is a preview to the next chapter because I am just that evil (grins wickedly) So now is a clue give me more thought on what you think might happen.

Also to make things a bit more interesting I have decided to add a prize, who ever guesses the correct answer (if any) gets to have one their OCs guest star in my next GaLe Fanfiction and I mean Guest star not cameo.

If there is a 2nd place then one of there OCs will also be in the fanfic but wont have as much references as the first place winner.

So don't hold out your ideas because I would love to see someone win and give me the challenge of adding someone's OCs to my story.

I cant wait to see your answers; good luck to all of you and I love the answers I have been getting so far.

Thank you for reading.

~GothGirlGrim818


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay so I have gotten many reviews which I am so thankful for, and thank you everyone for your answers to my contest.**

**Here are the voices I have gotten.**

**Iamme18 said "Racer' and 'a haunted house surprise party as she slept"**

**SakuraMcgarden said "Porn Star"**

**IxiaLiliana said "Writer"**

**NightlingBolt said "Combat Medic"**

**VictoriaFirewraith said "maybe a drug dealer" but wasnt completely confident in her answer.**

**I am saddened to say that noone got it right, but thats okay becasue I did do my best to make it a bit difficult, so as a thank you for your Participation I ask that everyone who wants to to send me profiles of their favorite OCs and I will give them a cameo appearance in each of my other Gale fanfics.**

**I ask that you PM me the profiles and to not put them into the review section for OC protection. I swear on my life that I will use the OCs ONLY for what I say they will be used for.**

**So here is the long awaited chapter I hope you all will get a kick out of Gajeels job and that you will give more reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

**~MysticAngel818**

Levy and Gajeel rode down the highway and into no mans land, Levy enjoyed the scenery as it passed and the warmth emanating from Gajeels back it sent goose bumps all over from the wind chill.

Finally they arrived at a large stately mansion with lovely brown and gray rock mosaic walls, a black roof, and black shudders.

The grass was clean cut, the bushes were shaped into panthers, and a tall wrought iron gate decorated with rose and wild grape vines surrounded the property as well as a tall forest of beautiful trees.

He pressed a button on his bike opening the large entrance gate he drove through and parked in front of the large building; Gajeel dismounted and helped Levy dismount his large bike.

As they walked toward the large red wood door with a small wrought Iron Gate over a small window, and a lovely wrought iron type of door handle you use your thumb to open.

Levy was so amazed at the marvel of the large home and the inside was even better, Gajeel held the door open as she stepped in.

She was entranced by the beauty of the home its tall ceiling gray walls, wrought iron hand rails black plush carpet, and dark red wood floors.

It didn't even occur to her what Gajeel was doing until it was too late, she heard rustling behind her but figured he was putting away his jacket and keys.

He wrapped his large arm around her waist holding down her arms which surprised her and she suddenly felt a sharp but quick prick in her neck it only hurt for a split second but was quickly ignored and replaced but the warm feeling that was slowly emanating from the site she felt the prick.

The warmth started spreading through her body as she looked over to find Gajeels hand holding a syringe to her neck and pushing a clear liquid into her neck.

As the liquid hit her artery it spread throughout her system and she began to lose mobility, she stayed awake and didn't even feel tired as he finished draining the syringe.

He didn't say anything as he placed it on the table by the front door and he gently cradled her as she spoke.

"p-please be g-g-gentle Gaje-el I'm still a v-virgin-n" she said as she lost all mobility.

Levy would lie if she could say that she wasn't scared she knew him for only almost half a year and apparently she still didn't know enough.

A frightened tear escaped her eye as Gajeel laid her out on the carpet letting the medicine takes it full effect as he sheathed the syringe and tossed it into a nearby orange basket.

When a knock came to the door and when Gajeel opened it slightly Lily slipped in and noted the limp Levy on the ground.

"Looks like you already started the party without me." He snickered as he went around to the other side of her body and kneeled wiping a stray lock of hair from her face.

Levy could only breathe, blink, and swallow; the sedative was doing its job to a T and the fear that ran through her was from the 2 bulky guys she put her faith in.

Gajeel kneeled by her again and wiped the tears delicately from her eyes then he picked her up and carried her through his house toward his next destination with Lily in tow right behind.

Levy watched as she passed exquisite furniture, and the expensive yet lovely dark decor, similar to gothic architecture only a bit lighter with dragon designs everywhere, She was carefully carried to the back of the house where they came to a large rosewood door that looked like it belonged in a movie as a portal to another world.

Lily went ahead and opened it as Gajeel stepped through going sideways so as not to hit the door frame with the limp body in his arms, she heard the door close as they walked down a pagoda designed walkway the entrancing smell of rosewood was everywhere.

She could see a japanese pagoda building ahead it was surrounded by a lovely green pond and wall to wall forest, as Gajeel and Lily walked over the bridge to the building she saw the lily pads with pink and white lilies.

She could hear the croaking of frogs the gentle chirp of bugs and the melodious trickling of a babbling brook, They entered the building and came into a long hallway with sliding paper doors on each side, and at the end of the hallway was the opening to see the other side of the pond.

Gajeel turned to his left as Lily opened the door revealing a room with open walls showing the brook trickling into the pond and tall flowers growing around the area as well as a small standing room balcony to view it.

Levy saw a short long table in the center of the room one end pointed to the right corner of the door they just entered from and the other directly out to the pond, on the table was a comfy looking mattress fitted with a white sheet and a circle indention in the center of the side pointed toward them Lily went to the right of them and she heard him rustle something glass then cloth as gajeel came around tot he table and gently laid Levy on the table careful to place her head and limbs just right.

Gajeel went behind her as well and gazed at the beauty of the pond, the guys didnt talk but they just rustled things around what they rustled she had no clue and as she gazed out toward the lovely view she couldnt help but let her fear, anger and distrust slowly melt away.

Then Gajeel came back around and her fear came rushing back as she saw him with his shirt off revealing his sculpted chest, Gajeel held his hair back with a red bandana and she was glad that she could see the top of his pants done up with his skull belt.

He put his hands on her shoulders and lifted her up then gently let her head lull to the front as she felt him unzipping her dress, unclasping her bra, untying her detached sleeves and headband.

He laid her back down as he went to work removing her headband then gently running his fingers through her hair to keep it from her face then went to removing her sleeves and her neck tie holding up her black dress.

Lily went into the small bathroom she noticed in the corner of her eye and came back with a large oversized white towel, he and Gajeel pulled up her arms and laid the towel over her body as Gajeel continued.

Gajeel unlaced her boots and carefully slipped his hands under her skirt which sent gentle goosebumps over her body he grasped the waist band his her tights pulling them down from both hips wishing she could clench her legs together as he took her underwear with it.

Her skirt and the towel both was hiding her untouched womanhood as he slid off her tights, underwear, and comfy extra socks; Gajeel's eyes never left her still frightened ones as Lily's held the towel in place while Gajeel's went under the towel went to her sides as he slowly pulled her dress and bra down her body.

As her dress and bra was removed from her legs Lily let go of the towel making sure it was in place the large towel did its job well covering the small girls body the towel was now the only thing she had covering her body.

Gajeel put her clothes in a small wicker basket which Lily picked up and went out of the room with, Levys mind was everywhere it was hard to think rationally and focus with everything thats going on and she had no idea of what was happening exactly.

Gajeel lifted Levy's small body making sure the towel stayed in place her naked form pressing against his bare chest with nothing but the towel separating their bodies from each other.

Gajeel carried her into the bathroom and she saw was a small table on the left with a radio and an oil burner, against the far wall was a very shallow rock designed tub with the right side tilted upward and against the left wall was a rock mosaic that went from floor to ceiling and skinny glass walls on each side of the mosaic.

Gajeel laid Levy into the rock tub as Lily came back in, Gajeel straightened out the towel then stood up and stepped over her to the other side a flat touchscreen thing came open on the wall between the glass wall and the back wall, Lily had turned on the oil burner and dropped some oil in the top and soon a delicate Lavender, chamomile, and vanilla scent tickled her nose and clouded her senses making her immobile body relax.

Then warm water started trickling down from the rock mosaic and started filling up the tub she was in and more water started trickling down her head and neck and soon the tub was full and the water reached her chin her entire body was covered and the warm water tingled her skin, Lily turned on the radio and a gentle reed flute sounded as the guys walked out and Levy was left to relax.

After a good 30 minutes they both came back, Gajeel turned off the water and drained the tub as Lily turned off the burner and radio, Gajeel got another towel, he lowered the head rest down making Levy lie straight a few creaks from her stiff joints sounded as he went down on his knees making her head set in between them he gently pulled up her head and used the towel to rub her wet hair.

Then Lily laid out another towel over the wet one as Gajeel pulled the wet one out from under it leaving it on the side of the tub, the new towel was the same size as the other but had a delicate blue color.

As soon as Levy's hair was dry he placed her back down and stood up tossing the towel with the other which Lily picked up and threw them into a laundry chute, gajeel came around put the towel in place as he picked up Levy again and went back into the other room.

He set her back down on the table but didn't remove his hands from under her instead Lily came around and helped him flip her over his hands went to her arms as Gajeel pulled her opposite side from him under her and soon she was on her stomach the towel kept its position and covered her small body.

Lily removed the center hole on the table letting her face poke through but not fall through, Gajeel placed her arms to her sides and brushed her hair from her neck, then he straightened out her legs propping her feet on a small block keeping her ankles at the correct angle.

Then he and Lily gently and slowly folded the towel back to reveal her small sculpted back showing off a semi large dark brown mole on her spine, Levy's cheeks were flushing red in embarrassment she has never been this exposed in font of others heaven forbid 2 well toned men.

Then the both went over to a table that Levy only saw the table legs too she saw the biker boots and combat boots next to each other as she heard a glass bottle being opened and squishing sounds between 2 hands.

"Alright well if you need me anymore just let me know." Lily said as he left since his set of hands wasn't needed any more in helping a dragon take care of a fairy and Gajeel wasn't used to dealing with someone so tiny, but now that Lily's job was done it was Gajeel's professional turn.

The biker boots turned around and came to the front of the table where her head was facing in the hole then she felt 2 strong, warm, oiled hands grasp her shoulder blades and slowly made circular motions using each finger pressing on her back muscles.

Levy's eyes closed in pain and pleasure the stress from the past year was slowly being massaged away by his big hands that covered half of her back, he began making bigger circles and harder motions.

Small gasps and mans of pleasure coming from below told Gajeel that he was doing his job right as per usual, He continued to work her shoulder blades then went up to her neck thumbing her many knots and with the added sedative it really helps because her muscles wouldn't tense up as soon as he was done with that area.

His hands traveled to her sides just below her armpits and sometimes accidentally hitting her c-cup breasts causing a quick pulse running through him and a gasp from her but with his training he learned to subdue these urges he will get while with a client.

His hands traveled upward and ran his fingers through her short blue damp hair massaging her temples and her small head, Levy was practically and slowly ascending into heaven a part of her body felt so relaxed that other parts she didn't know was in pain was calling for his hands and new parts of her body was being massaged into sweet bliss.

He moved around to her right side and took her wrist in hand as he did similar motions with her arm that he did when she dislocated it, he massaged the muscles and he di movements that massaged the hard to reach muscles in her arm.

As distinct pops could be heard from her shoulder, elbow, and wrist was heard he went lower down her arm taking her small delicate hand in his large ones, he thumbed her palm while using his fingers to massage the other side.

Finally he massaged each finger until each one was popped, he placed her now relaxed arm next her body and went to the other arm, earning distinctive pops and pleasureful moans from the small girl.

after he was done with her arms he went down to her lower back thumbing the tired and stressed muscles slowly kneading the knots from her small muscles, He went back over to the table and came back to her side she felt his hand come to the top her spine and run down it in a gentle push downwards and a eat skimming across her skin.

Then he returned to the table for a second and then went out of sight as she felt his hands land on her lower legs massaging her semi athletic muscles that were well toned from her many walks and runs.

His hands traveled upward toward to behind her knee massaging her delicate skin and running down to her small ankles that he could wrap his whole hand around 2 times if his hands were that flexible.

THen after he was done her breathes were shallow and relaxed but her cheeks flushed tomato red when in a quick motion he yanked the towel from her body revealing her well toned butt.

Gajeel had a bit of difficulty holding back his own panther as he gazed upon her big butt that were begging for a good grasping but what really got his attention was a secret that Levy never showed or told anyone the only people that knew of it was her parents and the last time they saw it was when she was a little girl.

A light brown pinkish birthmark on her right butt cheek in the rough shape of a heart with a non straight arrow shot through it and it was the size of Gajeel's palm, Levy felt even more embarrassed because she didnt feel his hands doing anything but she felt his gaze on her embarrassing birthmark or as her parents called it thanks to her love of the show, it was Levy's cutie mark showing of how much she loves and cares for others.

It made her relax some when she finally felt his hand but it was right on the said embarrassment he had grasped her butt cheek and slowly yet gently squeezed it within his hands running his oiled hands over every surface besides in between her crack.

Then he gently pushed his fist onto the center and bent her corresponding leg rotating around so that the bone would massage the hard to reach muscles that were buried underneath the largeness of her behind.

After he was done with the one he went over to the other side and did the same, finally he was done with the muscles of her backside so he pressed a button on the wall then came back and replaced the towel over Levy.

After a few minutes Lily came back in and they kept the towel in place as they turned Levy over, the attachment was put back into place of the face hole as Levy laid back and could see the pond again and now both guys as they straightened out her misplaced limbs, as well as removed the prop block from her feet to et her legs lie straight.

Then Lily was gone again Gajeel reoiled his hands and went behind her head she looked up at him only able to move her eyes and he grinned his big toothy grin.

"Enjoying yourself Little one because I know I am." His hand went to each side of her face as he stroked her cheeks, temples, forehead, chin, and upper neck; his strokes were gentle and relaxing her skin felt like the most delicate of clouds against his tough guy hands that calloused from the ropes of the haunted house.

His left hand went to her chin and his right went the top of her head as he rolled her neck from side to side earning painful grunts from Levy and distinct pops from her neck.

He let her head lie still as his hands went to her shoulders massaging the front of her collarbones, her shoulders and the area just above her breasts which were covered by the towel but a voice in the back of his head was telling him to go for it.

But he kept his wits about him like he is suppose to with a client, after he finished with her shoulders he went down to her legs he began by massaging her small feet pulling her foot down while pushing her heel upward earning a crick in her ankle, then a push back toward the leg as close as it could go earning another crick, then with gentle pushes against each toe a pop was heard and a pull to the side of the big toe earned another pop.

Then he pressed both thumbs onto the ball of her foot gently yanking it towards him earning the cricked pop of her ankle, then he moved to the other foot copying the movements, after her feet were done he bent her leg close to her body and straightened it back out pushing against the knee earning a delicate pop and did the same for the other.

He made sure that the towel covered her womanhood as he went for her hamstrings he massaged the top of each leg one time accidentally rubbing up against her virgin area earning a gasp from her he felt that she was clean shaven and very wet.

His urges were becoming more and more uncontrollable but he was almost done, after the top massaging was done he got up on the table separating her legs keeping his eyes on hers as she flushed pink he took both of her legs on his shoulders and began doing thrusts gently stretching and his hands against her butt cheeks and hamstring massaging the muscles as his arms held her legs in place.

Then the sudden realization dawned on Levy and gajeel could see it in her eyes.

"Gihi, finally figured out my job huh shrimp? Yeah I aint no ordinary masseuse." After that he dis mounted from the girl replacing her legs then as he did before he yanked the towel off of her showing of her fairy goddess body.

Levy's face was flushed red her virgin body was now visible to a man and completely vulnerable to him, Gajeel walked around to behind her head as he finally let his urges over power him and he took her breasts in his hands his professional hands massaging and kneading the small mounds as he felt them swelling from the sudden and new attention then with the gentle strokes over her nipples they became erect so he knelt down over her head taking a nipple in his mouth, nibbling on it while sucking on it.

Levy had full view of his abs and a wetness was soaking her legs, soft moans of pleasure escaped her mouth she didnt know what to think, she couldnt do anything, and the feeling was amazing.

He switched nipples as he noticed something that she didnt wich meant he was doing his job so right; He removed himself from her then came around to her side, he placed his hands under her breasts kneading and thumbing the skin and muscles and slowly went lower and lower until finally he was at the right spot he felt the biggest knot of all that is quite a pain to woman but an insane amount of pleasure when massaged.

he fingered her tender skin and he could feel the knot grow bigger as short raspy breaths escaped her, so he continued his work his closest hand went to her shaven smooth cunt and massaged the tender skin, noting that she still hasnt noticed but he continued his finger working magic on her so his finger traveled in between her legs caressing the outer folds while his middle finger grazed the middle flesh.

He could feel that the knot was about to be released so in a quick flash his middle finger pushed the right button, Levy wanted to arch her back and yell at him to keep going but she couldnt move oh but how she wishes she could.

Gajeel rotated his finger around her area his large finger felt incredible against her tender flesh, until slowly he gently pushed his finger into her hole while his thumb went to her button taking over the job of his middle finger, he watched her face and her eyes fill with tears as the final stages of her year long stress were bing massaged off of her.

His middle finger prodded deeper and deeper until half of his finger was in and he felt her back wall he gently pulled out and carefully thrusted back in earning a gasp from Levy, He picked up his pace as his other hand massaged the final knot in her belly.

Her gasping picked up pace until finally half of the half was gone and it was all over his hand, Levy's eyes were shut and breaths were slowing down as she came down from the high of her first orgasm.

Gajeel went into the bathroom and slid the hidden door revealing the sink, he washed his hands and returned to the room, he was almost done.

Gajeel removed his boots, socks, and pants he was now only in his bandana and boxers, he climbed onto the small girl she looked up at him with flushed cheeks her eyes already tired as the sun was going down.

He lowered his face to her neck and suckled the skin as his hand opened his boxers to let his urges take over his member and his clear liquid cover her clit he used his tip to massage around it letting his natural oil drench her.

He picked up his head and with his other arm his elbow held him up so as not to squish her while his head combed her hair, he finally did what he had been wanting to do for months, he lowered his lips on to her savoring her flavor as she did the same her heart all a flutter with the contact.

He kissed her nad opened her mouth for his tongue to intrude, he started a gentle thrust into her against her clit earning gasps from her until he went to far back and his tip intruded her virginity, Gajeel felt the pleasure that he has never felt before with a client he wondered if it is as always this good without a condom or with a virgin.

He thrusted more into her and slowly 3 inches of his 9 inch friend was inside he felt her back wall so he slowly thrusted in and out and she relaxed enough that the next thrust he thrusted in another inch and a half as he felt her break.

A shot of pain went through Levy but was quickly replaced with pleasure, Gajeel picked up the pace and he took it a step furthur by sitting up straight and plunging himself deeper, withn each thrust he went deeper and deeper.

Finally his whole member was inside of her and with the curl upwards he began hitting her g-spot Levy moaned in pleasure as her virginity was taken and her stress melted away.

Gajeel picked up his pace he kissed her mouth, cheeks, hickeyed her neck and nibbled her ear and the moans got louder and louder as Gajeel came and Levy clenched around him and they both orgasmed.

Gajeel held himself up on his arms above Levy as they both tried to catch their breaths Levy's stress was almost gone but she was exhausted so lucky for her Gajeel wasnt known as 10 hit wonder for nothing.

Each of his testicles had 5 loads and he just used 1 so he could keep going without removing himself to change the condom, Levy wanted all of him so she didnt care as he continued the pleasure he gave her was incredible and he gave her so many orgasms that she had lost count.

After a while Gajeel was spent the sun was almost down and Levy had just past out from her final orgasm, she would be asleep for a while and he was fianlly finished with her massage.

He knelt down as he slowly pulled himself out knowing the practical explosion that was to come, but as he pulled out nothing but a small clear string came with it, he was confused he stuck his finger in and he felt nothing it was like he didnt cum at all.

But he felt it his balls were empty then it dawned on him he had felt Levy break a second time which meant he had gone up through her cervix and into her womb then with his removal her cervix had closed and all 10 loads were stuck up there.

Good thing Gajeel is a professional and was always prepared, He climbed off of the table and went to the bathroom he wetted a rag then went to clean up Levys woman hood, after she was clean and somewhat dry he went to the drawers int he room and pulled out a white shift it had spaghetti straps, satin under layer, sheer over layer, and a small white bow on the chest.

He pulled her arms through and draped it down over her body it came to her knees and she looked like a wingless fairy in it, she was out cold so he continued with his work, he picked her up and carried her back out the door and into the next room it wa a large room that had rosewood walls with dragon carvings all over the curved vaulted ceiling curved down in the middle to a point where white sheer fabric was draped down and cascaded like a waterfall over a large rosewood bed it was tall with a hand made frame and carved dragons it had white sheets a white comforter plush pillows and the canopy made it look royally beautiful.

He placed the small girl on the bed and pulled the folded sheets and comforter that Lily had prepared her draped them over her sleeping form and dismounted fromt he stepping stool that allows people to reach the bed.

He draped the canopy all around the bed and then went to open the glass doors that opened tot he pond the screens kept bugs and crawlies out but allowed the cool night air to chill the room and the shrimps body as it was working over time to 'digest' his 10 loads.

He found it quite odd that a small virgin girl was able to take all of him where as his other customers could only take 1 and still wobble to the car to head home, but then again he didnt use a condom on her.

Gajeel made sure that the guest bathroom had fresh towels and soaps in case she wants a shower or a long bath in the large tub, He had called for Lily who brought in Levys clothes washed, pressed and folded neatly, they were placed in the small basket on the table in the bathroom so as not to disturb the barren beauty that was the bedroom.

THe only furniture that was in there was tha large bed in the middle but the many beautiful dragon carvings ans sculptures in the wood and along the iron ceiling made up for it, as well as the 2 glass walls that was on the 2 far walls from the door and the bathroom.

Gajeel stripped the bloody sheet and mattress from the table and sent them to the wash pulling out the clean ones from the hidden closet, he refilled his syringes and sanitized the one he already used.

After everything was clean and in place they checked on Levy one more time, Lily was shocked to hear how much he had done and what Levy had taken in, hey closed the door and went back tot he main house when they got back Gajeel turned on the security around the guest house so that wild animals, paparazzi, hikers, anyone or anything could get in to disturb the relaxing atmosphere only one way in or out and it was through the door to the main house.

Gajeel and Lily had a few beers and talked before going to bed Lily returned to his room as Gajeel went to his expensive, exquisite, lavish, master bedroom; the carving and sculptures of iron were everywhere making him feel right at home buthis arms were aching for embrace to sleep with which made it difficult for gajeel to sleep very well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

A gentle blue light shone on Levy's eyes her eyes fluttered open to find a bright full moon shining through white sheer and reflected on a small pond illuminating the pink and white lilies.

Yesterdays adventure flooded back into her memory as her relaxed body was arguing with her movement, she sat up in the plush bed, she removed the blanket and the chill hit her, she brushed the curtain out of her way as she went over to the door and gazed at the dark sky and lovely full moon and breathtaking view before her.

She thought about what Gajeel and Lily had done she knew that she should be angry at them, scared at her situation, but with what her Ex had done and the stress had done quite a number on her body.

She held up her hand close to her face as she leaned on the door frame she rubbed her fingers together and against her palm, after thinking about Gajeel all that he had done for her she never really noticed how well her body fit in his arms how incredible his ram felt around her waist.

The remembered how his hands had expertly stroked away her stress, then he stroked away her virginity she had never thought about her and Jet consummating their marriage, and thinking about it she smiled that her first time was with Gajeel.

She couldnt put into words but she could picture it, his hands, his arms, his gentleness, his heart, his personality, and his image; everything about him felt incredible and made her heart beat faster.

She was so caught up in the break up with Jet that she didnt even realize that she had fallen for Gajeel a long time ago, her body was so relaxed that any energy she had when she woke up was almost gone.

So she went into the bathroom to relieve herself then slowly she limped towards the bed as her consciousness was slipping she climbed back into bed and let the curtain cover the bed again as she thought of Gajeel and very wonderful memory of him, her heart fluttered as she fell asleep once again her body still digesting Gajeel's essence that was still pooled in her belly.

The next morning Gajeel and Lily woke up together both did their usual routines of showers coffee and breakfast; After they both had fresh clothes on and had woken up enough, it was time to check on their secret fairy.

Gajeel prepared a plate of breakfast for her and then dug through the usual drawers until he found the collection of morning after pills they were freshly bought, he fixed her usual coffee drink that she had while working in the haunted house.

Gajeel and Lily went to check in on the sleeping girl Lily unlocked the security defense system and opened the door as Gajeel walked through the door carrying her tray of food.

They quietly opened the door and peaked in the morning sun just now peaking over the trees as they walked in and light flooded the room and the light illuminating her blue hair and gleamed against her pale face as she breathed in her sleep the sudden light arousing her from her deep slumber.

Lily went to the wall next to the door and pulled out a table setting up the legs as Gajeel placed the tray on it as small groans came from the bed, they both looked over their shoulders as Levy stood up on the bed rubbing her eyes of deep sleep as she saw her hosts.

Gajeel opened the thermos and poured it into the blue mug he brought for her as Lily uncovered the plate of hot food, Levy sat up up more and stretched her arms above her head her heart was fluttering in happiness that the point of her affection was in her room and had breakfast for her.

Lily came around with a small glass of water he held out the glass to her She looked as a small pill was in one hand and the glass in the other.

"Its a morning after pill. It will keep you from getting pregnant." Lily said.

Levy took the pill without question and chugged down the water it felt cool and refreshing on her parched throat, Lily took the glass as she gently wiped her mouth of a stray drop.

Lily left the room again leaving his 2 friends to talk; Gajeel brought the food around to Levy and sat on the bed with her as she slowly took a few bites savoring the delicious food.

They held Gazes as she ate Gajeel scowled but smirked when she smiled.

"So your a masseuse?"

"An erotic masseuse to be precise." He said as he put his hands behind his head and fell backward on the bed with one leg hanging off the side and the other bent with his foot on the edge of the bed.

"where did you learn that?"

"Its a family business my ancestor Metalicana the 1st was a doctor was in 1860s when a french physician came to america and taught him, and its been in the family ever since."

"How did the french physician know about it?"

"Physicians and midwives would give people handjobs as a cure for hysteria and since it had become to time consuming an inventor created the vibrator. My father Metalicana the 11th taught my older brother Metalicana the trade and gave me the option if I wanted to. The training usually starts at the age of 13 but scheduling of sensual clients dont take until the age of 20 then with the choice of actually sleeping with the clients dont happen unless we choose to loose our virginity to someone we love."

"You chose to become a masseuse?" She asked finishing her breakfast.

"Not at first I wanting to do something else but my singing career didnt take off like I wanted, then when I was 16 I gave myself to my girlfriend, she was surprised that I knew how to please a woman and didnt believe me when I said I was a virgin then got completely upset when I told her about the family business and that pleasing a woman was in the genes but she found it completely insane and left me. I stopped singing but enjoyed playing my guitar so I continued with high school as I started learning the family trade. I didnt take my first client until I was 20 then my first sex client after I turned 21 and have been taking clients for the past 2 years since then."

"Wow, so how much do you make per client?"

"Well id depends on what they want done the cheapest massage I offer is 50 dollars its a shoulder massage, breast massage to help growth, and a hand job. Then my most expensive is the full scene of drugging, stripping, a bath, massage, handjob, sex, and then sleeping in here its a thousand dollars a day total for however long they plan on staying. But I havent had a client that could afford it so your my first client to have the first full treatment."

"I cant afford a thousand dollars."

"Dont worry I didnt plan on charging you."

"But why so expensive?"

"Because the special treatments and secrets passed down from one of the first masseuses so I am expensive..." He got up and began to over shadow her crawling over her body as she fell back against the pillows as he continued. "...because I guarantee satisfaction or your money back." He crawled off of her and continued.

"I haven't had a dissatisfied customer yet. Does my job weird you out?"

"No, I think its very exciting."

"So your not mad at me for what I did?"

"No it made me realize something I didnt see sooner."

Gajeel looked at jer in surprise as her cheeks flushed shy pink and he smiled happy.

"So you feel the same way I do?"

Levy jumped and looked at him in surprise. "You...you mean?"

He caressed her face and touched their foreheads her face was pink as the lilies in the pond and her eyes had small gentle tears bubbled, Gajeel licked away the tears and the warmth on her eyes felt good.

"My feelings started when I saw you cry in front of the slide show I felt the need to hold you and tell you it was okay, then the more I saw you sneak out to cry the more me and Lily tried to make your days distracting and tiresome so that you could sleep at night and not cry because of what was always on your mind. The urge I felt to make you smile again and like you truly feel it."

Levy began to cry tears of joy which Gajeel wiped away tenderly and brought her close, she sat across his lap and wept in his shirt as he caressed her blue hair.

"Levy if you will have me you can stay here as long as you want, right here in my arms."

"Ye-yes." sniffles "Please let me stay and never let me go"

Gajeel closed his eyes and held the trembling girl closer.

"I promise."

ONE YEAR LATER

Levy sat in the small nursery of the church her white lace wedding dress fitting her small form and the ankle length skirt fell down like sheer waterfalls and her white lace tights showing off accenting her beauty and her ankle high white boots were shaking as Levy was tearing up making her make up run.

The wedding was suppose to start 10 minutes ago then a knock cam eon the door her 6th bridesmaid and wedding planner Mira she came in with a phone handing it to her.

"Levy its Lily." Levy took the phone expecting the worst.

"Lily?"

"Levy I am so sorry, Gajeel is refusing to go to the church because he cant get his neck tie done up." Levy wiped away her tears as she sniffled agin lightly laughing.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah sorry for scaring you he is moping in the corner and sadly no one here knows how to tie a tie either." Levy laughed out loud wiping her tears away.

"Okay then I will tell you what you need to do" Levy passed on the message to Lily who then said his goodbye and did as he was told.

Levy handed Mira the phone and she went over to the vanity to clean up her eyes that small scare gave her confidence and remembering the past year helped to settle her nerves more.

After 30 minutes She was given the sign and she left the room and her 6 bridesmaids helped her straighten out her dress, veil, ribbons and anything else that was out of place, THen the bridesmaid march came on.

Mira entered first wearing a halter ruffled pink dress with pink maryjane heels she held a small bouquet of pink lilies with a long baby pink ribbon, Erza entered next wearing the same dress and shoes and carrying the same bouquet but purple in color,

Evergreen was next in green with white lilies, Lisanna in baby blue, Juvia in dark blue, then the 2 maids of honor Lucy and Carla went in looking lovely in their much more extravagant yellow and gold dressed and a bouquet of yellow lilies with babys breath.

Giant feather fans fanned out to hide Levy as she took her place on her fathers arm and the bridal march sounded, the fans closed revealing her bridesmaids in place across the way of the grooms and her groom all wearing their ties as headbands Gajeel smiling big as he wore his red bandana with his white tie in the middle of it.

His groomsmen were in order with their corresponding bridesmaid, Gajeels 2 best men Natsu and Lily, Gray, Jellal, Elfman, Laxus, and Fried.

Levy smiled bigly as she walked down the aisle, her father flipped her veil and kissed her cheek as he handed her over to her groom she ascended the small staircase and she took her place next to Gajeel he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Judge Poluchka began the ceremony and Levy gazed into the eyes of her lover her happiness practically sang out when he said "I do" and his vows, then he slid the ring on her finger and they sealed the deal with a kiss earning whoops and hollers from the audience.

Gajeel scooped her up in his arms and ran down the aisle, and right out of the church, he mounted her side saddle then got on his mike himself, he drove off toward his destination, they arrived at a small park that had a small pond archs, gardens and vast feilds.

THe caterers were still setting up as their guest were still arriving, Gajeel pulled her hand as they ran through the arches and down toward the pond, they stood there and gazed at the view then gajeel pulled his bride toward him, they gazed into each others eyes Gajeel put his hand on her face and she closed her eyes and dug her face into his hand.

He gently raised her chin and they passionately kissed as flower petals blew in the wind, They stayed there having a quiet moment alone talking about how beautiful and handsome each other are.

After a wonderful half hour the slowly walked back through the arches and came upon that vast party that was becoming drunk of their friends and family they all shouted and rejoiced as they new couple descended on the party.

Pictures were taken first then it was on to dinner and toasts, Lily and Natsu took turns speaking the best man speech then Levy's Dad made a heart warming tearful speech of his own.

Gajeel and Levy cut the cake together then each took a piece, they both shoved the small cake pieces into the others face Gajeel was careful not to do too much so as not to ruin his lovely bride and Levy wasnt strong enough to do anymore then what Gajeel had done as well.

After cleaning they links arms and carefully sipped champagne; after the calm down and the bridal cake in the shape of a book, the groom cake in the shape of a dragon, and the wedding cake decorated with the haunted library theme they were all cut and seperated among the guests for consumption.

While the cakes were being eaten it was time to throw the bouquet, the guys were all nervous to watch as who would catch it, Levy threw her big bouquet and it landed right in the middle; as the crowd dispersed it showed a brightly blushing Juvia.

Then it was Gajeels turn Natsu Brought out a chair as Lily lead the bride to it, while Gajeel removed his suit jacket revealing his unbuttoned black suit vest he then rolled up his sleeves of his white button down shirt.

Levy blushed brightly as Gajeel walked over and knelt down Lily and Natsu were behind her; Gajeel put his hands on her ankles smirking a half smile looking into her eyes, his hands traveled upwards feeling her lace tights and finding her garter belt he gently pulled it down with one hand as his other hand feel her butt.

Then both of his hands came out of her skirt and took the belt with it; Gajeel raised his hand holding the blue and rhinestone decorated garter belt, Levy buried her hands in her hands hiding her blush. Gajeel went over to the crowd of unmarried guys which Lily and Natsu joined.

Gajeel turned around and tossed his bride's garter belt over his shoulder and looked around to find it land right into the hand of Gray; he blushed just as brightly as people started teasing Juvia and Gray of marriage and kids.

The reception continued as Gajeel and Levy enjoyed their first few hours of being married, then it was time for the send off. Levy had gone off with her bridal party to change while Gajeel did the same.

Gajeel and his grooms party toasted glasses of beer and they al chugged except for Gajeel it had to watch his alcohol consumption level tonight he changed into a red button down shirt, his black suit vest, black jeans, and his signature biker boots.

Levy and her bridal party all toasted small glasses of champagne and they made sure that Levy was ready she wore black lacy underwear with a sheer black slip over it, then she pulled on a strapless black dress that hugged her body it went down to her mid thigh covering the slip and her underwear as an extra protection she wore black shorts so that if her skirt flies up no one will see her panties.

She styled with red lace tights that matched the red lace detached sleeves that had black cotton under sleeve and small black ribbons tying at the top near her shoulder where the sleeves stayed.

she tied a black ribbon in her hair letting curly pieces of hair frame her face then she added a red lace ribbon right next to the black one; she finalized her outfit with a simple black ribbon around her neck and ankle high black boots and a short red lace sleeveless jacket leaving it unbuttoned.

Lucy spritz some perfume onto Levy as she touched up her make up, then it was time. THe bridal party left the room first and Levy followedGajeel was waiting for her and he smiled large at his new bride. They held hands as they walked through the crowd and the falling rose petals they gave one last kiss said there good byes and mounted Gajeel's bike.

Levy and Gajeels 3 suitcases were tied and mounted on the back, Levy mounted right after Gajeel and as he was about to speed off he untied his neck tie from his head and tossed it in the air as his stag party did the same in a celebratory manner. Levy held onto him with one hand as he drove off and she waved to her friends and family.

Levy couldnt feel any more happy she was married to the best guy in the world and she was on her way to her honeymoon, not that they needed it but they hadnt had sex since he did that stress relief massage a year ago.

They did talk about why and it was strange they just never felt an urge to do it they just enjoyed the feel of lips and each others embrace, neither Levy or Gajeel regretted anything about each other or their relationship which was an amazing feeling.

They arrived at the airport Gajeel parked his bike in the parking lot then he undid the bags from the back as Levy dismounted and straightened her outfit out, they rolled their bags into the airport and stopped in line to go through the gate.

They were shown in then to their seats in first class, Gajeel put Levys bags in the carrier above their heads as she took her seat next to the window then did the same with his. The flight lasted 3 hours and Levy and Gajeel could barely keep their eyes off of each other and needed little words for when their eyes met small laughter sounded.

Levy enjoyed her first flight and having her new husband there always really made things more exciting, The plane landed and they unboarded, Gajeel rented a car and they were headed south bound.

It was the first time Levy saw Gajeel actually drive a car and not his motor cycle they rode for half an hour leaving civilization in the dust it was early evening just before the sun went down when they reached their destination it was a log cabin that had the name on a big sign it was a familiar name that made Levy's mouth drop in astonishment she heard the door bell ring and Gajeel walked in with Levy in tow.

What she saw was heart warming he was hugging an elderly woman, "You must be Levy?" the woman asked hugging the small girl.

"Yes ma'am"

"well welcome to Redfox Beach Resort and to the family. I'm sorry I couldnt be there for the wedding but my doctor said no traveling for me."

Levy smiled at the womans tender nature.

"Levy this is my mother."

"Its nice to meet you ma'am and a pleasure to you as well I am glad to finally have a daughter. Well we best be quick your reception is waiting."

Levy looked at Gajeel in confusion. "Reception?"

"Its a party being thrown by my family members that couldnt make it to the wedding."

There bags were taken by the part time bellboy and they descended to the beach to find another big party just for them.

Gajeel leaned down and whispered in her ear, it wont be long they just want to welcome you to the family."

"Its alright I dont mind." Levy smiled as she met his cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and friends as well they had made another bouquet using tropic local lilies and Gajeels mother had made a black garter.

As a surprise to both they had his Uncle the local priest do a traditional ceremony in front of his friends and family so that they could watch, Levy didnt mind at all it was a simpler and shorter ceremony and a bit different.

Gajeel said his vows in another language she immediately recognized its Metigora the ancient language of the dragons and what he was saying was the chant that binds a human virgin to a great dragon as a sacrifice.

They had to wrap their arms around each other like in a hug gazing into each others eyes while his mother wrapped a long cloth around them in symbolizing of the union and binding of the virgin to the dragon.

Levy thought to herself that if she had known about all of this tradition from him she would have had the wedding planned like this, Levy tossed her new bouquet and this time it landed in the arms of Gajeels cousin a little girl named Wendy and when Gajeel did her garter again and tossed it who else to catch it but none other then Wendy's best friend Romeo the son of an old family friend.

As soon as the traditional ceremony was over and the small reception was done with a delicious dinner and a homemade cake that his mother made that practically made Levy's mouth water in sweet deliciousness.

As Levy talked with young Wendy a loud bell sounded and everyone went quiet except for Wendy who said "its time" as her face flushed bright red; Gajeels mother lead Levy to a boat where Gajeel was lead as well by a big guy with olive skin next to a woman with familiar eyes.

Gajeel put his hand to Levys' back as he said "Levy this is DandyLion and CheetahRose their PantherLily's parents."

Levy was glad to meet them as they were to her. "Its nice to meet you Levy I am glad a woman was able to tame the great Iron Dragon. Om sorry we couldn't come sooner for the party but work got in the way but we did want to see you off." She handed her a small glass with a little bit of blue liquid.

She spoke in the dragon language as Gajeel motioned for her to drink it was sweet and tasted like wild berries, she took the glass back as gajeel lead Levy to the boat, the driver got his nod from Gajeel and he zoomed toward the big house built over the water it was designed similar to the massage parlor back on Gajeel's property.

Gajeel pulled himself out of the boat then held Levy's hand as she climbed out as well, then the boat zoomed back to shore, Gjeel picked Levy up and walked her up the steps and through th door as the sun went down.


End file.
